Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by diebyinsanity
Summary: 1827 Fem!Hibari - Tsuna's been late too school, so the head of the discipline committee must step in. However, she gets a shock she hadn't been expecting!


The Namimori reception room, a room of memories for Tsuna. He never thought he'd have any good memories of that place because as a rule if you weren't apart of the discipline committee and you entered that room you'd come out missing something. Tsuna didn't doubt it, because he knew his cloud guardian. Hibari Kyouya was the most vicious female he'd ever met. Not only was she mean but she was as cold as ice. Tsuna could remember the first time Hibari-san had ever called him to her office.

Tsuna ran into the school. He had been late to class everyday that week due to Reborn's training and he was on the disciplinary committee's bad side. Tsuna ran towards his class in an attempt to make it before the final bell.

1 minute, he ran up the stairs.

45 seconds, "I'm going to make it," he thought.

30 seconds, the door is in view.

15 seconds he touches the door's handle.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," he heard the cold voice behind him, "you're late."

Tsuna froze; he felt the cold eyes burrow into the back of his head.

"You will follow me." Hibari said simply as she turned on her heel, walking towards the reception room. Tsuna followed, head down, redness blooming on his cheeks. This was his only problem with getting in trouble with the disciplinary committee; he had a crush on the head prefect. Tsuna had not meant to get attached to his cloud guardian; however, during the battle with Mukuro, Tsuna saw something that he really liked. He couldn't look away from Hibari's beautiful rage. He was terrified of what would happen to him if she ever found out that he had feelings for her. He was quite sure that he would end up missing an appendage or two. He shivered heavily as they approached the reception room. Hibari opened the door and motioned for him to walk in.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," she said closing the door. "Do not think I will go easy on you just because I've accepted this the role of your cloud guardian. I will not stand for anyone breaking the rules."

Tsuna nodded and moved towards the middle of the room. He wondered what his punishment would be.

Hibari, equipped with her tonfas asked, "You can have one decision before I bite you to death. With teeth or without?"

"With?" Tsuna breathed questioningly, was she trying to kill him?

"As you wish," She smirked taking her stance.

She lunged forward hitting Tsuna in the chest. The force of the blow threw him into the wall, the teeth of the tonfa ripping his shirt. Tsuna touched the blood that came from the cuts on his chest, shaking.

"Sawada," She said with a powerful voice. "You have been late to school everyday this week. You will receive 10 strikes. Count."

"One," he said with a small shaky voice.

"Louder." She called.

"ONE!" he said, standing up.

She struck him once more in the chest, creating more small cuts.

"Two," he hissed, his breath becoming heavy.

Three, she hit him in the stomach, he moaned.

Four, she knocked him in the side, his eyes became hooded.

Five, she got him in the throat, teeth retracted. He fell to the floor gasping. Hibari used her foot to roll him over onto his back. She looked at the damaged boy in confusion.

Tsuna laid there breathing heavily. His hooded eyes gazed lustfully at Hibari, his cheeks red and a prominent bulge made his pants tight. He sat up.

"You said you weren't going to go easy on me. Why did you retract the teeth?" He asked, voice gravely from the last attack.

Hibari took a step back, uneasy about the change in the boy in front of her.

"D-did you want to die?" She asked

"No, but I wanted to feel your power. You said you wouldn't go easy on me, Mistress," He said with his eyes on the floor.

"Mistress?" Thought Hibari, "What's wrong with him?" She pinned his body to the wall with a tonfa at his throat.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Nothing, Mistress." Tsuna added again.

Tsuna wanted nothing more, right now, than to be dominated by this strong beautiful women. It was a sick desire, but the beating he had received had brought out his submissive side. He wanted her in every way. She aroused him and he wanted her punishment.

Hibari backed away from Tsuna in disgust. She let his body fall roughly to the floor.

"What is wrong with you Sawada!" She yelled, outraged by his words.

The fall knocked Tsuna out of his delusion. He realized how insane and disturbing he must have looked. He rushed to bow in front of his goddess to beg for her forgiveness.

"Hibari-san. I'm so sorry! I'm disgusted with my actions. Forgive me, it was as if I was someone else." Hibari saw the terror in his eyes and it wasn't pointed at her.

She looked at the bowing form before her, a blush still remained on his cheeks.

"Sawada, why are you blushing?" She asked.

Tsuna blushed harder, and looked at her with tear filled eyes. His form was visibly shaking.

"Hibari-san, I like you." He spoke quickly.

Hibari looks at him incredulously.

"Hibari-san, I'm so sorry for my actions. I must have let my dying will take over, and it wanted nothing more than to be dominated by you. I must want that subconsciously," He told her, still in his bowed form.

"Y-y-you w-want w-what!?" She stuttered, backing away.

Tsuna stood and walked towards Hibari. Hibari backed into a wall, frightened of his confession. No one had ever confessed their feelings for her, nor did she think that anyone would want to be with her. She was a cold, violent person with viscous mood swings. No one would want a woman like her. Before she could evade Tsuna, he enveloped her in a hug and rested his head on her chest.

"W-w-what a-a-are you doing!" She faltered in shock.

"I'm hugging you, to try and calm you down," He whispered.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" Hibari yelled.

Tsuna quickly let go and backed off. He did not want her any more upset than she already was. Hibari looked as if she didn't know what was going on; in fact, she didn't.

She looked closer at Tsuna as he backed away from her. Her punishment had left him a little worse for wear. His shirt was ripped and had blood stains from where the teeth of her tonfas had bitten him. He also had a large angry welt on his neck where she had hit and pinned him with her tonfa.

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I'll take my leave and come back later for the rest of my punishment when you're not so distraught," Tsuna reassured her, walking to the door.

Hibari looked up at Tsuna and declared, "You can't go anywhere until you are properly fixed up."

She walked over to the closet in the room and pulled out a new shirt, as well as a first aid kit. She walked towards Tsuna, feeling a little frightened. She kneeled on the floor withdrawing some bandages, antibacterial ointment, and rubbing alcohol.

"Please r-remove your shirt, Sawada." She requested, looking down.

Tsuna followed her directions and slowly began to remove his shirt. He hissed as the cloth irritated the cuts. Hibari looked up at this. She grabbed a cotton ball, the rubbing alcohol, and stood up.

"Sawada, please stay still," She ordered as she moved closer to him.

Hibari doused the cotton ball with the alcohol as he finished taking off his shirt. Tsuna blushed furiously as she leaned forward to clean the cuts on his stomach. She worked diligently and efficiently, but she refused to look at Tsuna. When she finished cleaning the cuts, she turned to grab the ointment and bandages. But before she had a chance; Tsuna turned her back around, lifted her head, and kissed her.

Hibari was shocked by this brash move but began to enjoy the feeling. She kissed him back with fervor allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Their kissing soon became roughly passionate. She rubbed his chest, and played close attention to his nipples. Tsuna moaned with Hibari's every touch. He moved his hands to the edges of her uniform top, asking to remove it. Hibari nodded and Tsuna removed the offending piece of clothing, revealing a lacy pink bra.

"That's suprising," Tsuna teased.

Hibari blushed and smacked his hands away from her breasts. She settled her body on his hips and crossed her arms.

"Hibari, I didn't mean to be mean but your choice in clothing is different from what your personality dictates," he laughed.

Hibari, unsatisfied with Tsuna's answer, tweaked his nipples which caused him to cry out.

"I do not tolerate such treatment, Tsunayoshi," she stated.

Hibari leaned down and kissed him. She then kissed his chin, his collar bone and finally his nipples. She lapped and nipped generously at the rapidly hardening buds. While she played with his nipples, she easily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She abandoned her assault on his nipples to move to a region farther south. As she moved downward she peppered his stomach with kisses, taking the time to kiss each of her marks. Finally, she reached her goal. His engorged member sat trapped beneath the layer of pants and boxers. She slowly removed his pants leaving Tsuna clad only in his tuna fish decorated boxers.

"My little Tsuna-fish," Hibari giggled.

Tsuna blushed at her joke and looked away. Hibari used this as her chance. She carefully removed his boxers and stared at his jutting cock. Leaning forward she closed her lips around the turgid member. She slowly began to bob her head up and down, savoring the smoothness. Hibari moved faster and faster incorporating the use of her tongue and teeth to aid in pleasure. Tsuna moaned heavily and tried to thrust into her warm mouth but was unable to because of Hibari's grip on his hips. He got closer and closer to the edge.

"Kyouya, stop." He urged.

Surprisingly, Hibari submitted to his request. Tsuna watched as she gracefully stood up and removed her skirt to reveal her matching pink lace underwear. Those were removed shortly thereafter. As she moved to position his rigid organ at her entrance he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hibari answered by allowing the appendage entrance into her moist cavern. She cried out in pain as her hymen rippped. She stopped to catch her breath. Tsuna was so lost in the warmth of Hibari's womanhood that he forgot the other question he was going ask. Hibari started to move her hips in experimentation. She reveled in the pleasure it brought. Tsuna cried out in ecstasy as she moved her body up and down. Their bodies began to move in synch with each other. Slowly their pleasure built, and their orgasms approached. Finally their damns broke and pleasure was maxed out as they climaxed together. Tsuna filled her body with his seed and they fell asleep on the floor of the reception room.

Tsuna smiled at the lingering memory. He looked towards the window of the reception room. He'd been waiting outside the school for Hibari to exit. She was unusually late. After ten more minutes she finally exited the building and walked to him.

"Why are you late?" Tsuna asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I got sick and barely made it to the restroom," she said, "I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow."

Tsuna's face dropped as she mentioned becoming sick. He sighed and thought, "I really am no-good Tsuna."

"Hibari," Tsuna asked slowly, "I know this is none of my business, but did you have your period this month?"

Before Hibari really had a chance to think, her eyes widen in realization.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, you got me pregnant!" She yelled.

AN:

Hey everybody, I'm so excited for this story. It is my first completed story. I would really like to thank my faithful beta sairesa. Read her stories too! I'm planning on writing a sequel to this if I can find inspiration so be on the look out.

DBI


End file.
